


5110 días después (más o menos)

by 2startotheright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pinning Harry, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- La Katniss Everdeen de este instituto soy yo - le dijo Harry, soltando las palabras entre dientes, hundiendo el dedo índice en su pecho para darle énfasis a su afirmación.</p>
<p>- Eres más Peeta Mellark, - opinó Perrie - pero sin el pan.</p>
<p>- Compartía las galletas con él en parvulitos - señaló Zayn - Eso cuenta.</p>
<p>Él era Niall Horan.</p>
<p>Niall Horan era la persona de la que Harry estaba enamorado desde que tenía tres años.</p>
<p>A los tres años había sido la última vez que Harry había llevado a cabo un acercamiento.</p>
<p>Tenía diecisiete, realmente sus amigos llevaban razón en querer obligarlo a qué hiciese algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5110 días después (más o menos)

**Author's Note:**

> Es cortito. Pero es una de esas cosas que tenía por ahí escondidas, y como estoy de exámenes y no hay tiempo para mucho... aquí está.
> 
> Beteado por (y también subido gracias a los gritos de) Ali.

\- Harry, te juro que o vas tú o voy yo y... - amenazó Zayn mientras se aseguraba de sacar de la taquilla todos los libros que le hacían falta para guardar en la mochila.

\- Vas tú... ¿y...? - se interesó Harry, mordiendo uno de los cordones de la capucha de su sudadera, usando la puerta abierta de su taquilla como escudo para espiar el fondo del pasillo.

\- O... - se detuvo su amigo, subiéndose las gafas y tratando de dar con una amenaza útil.

\- Eso pensaba yo - murmuró el moreno sin hacerle mucho caso, sacudiendo una mano para dejarle claro que no le hacía caso.

\- O lo hago yo - dijo de pronto Zayn con seguridad.

\- ¿¡No serás capaz!? - inquirió Harry, girándose ultrajado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y amenazando al chico con el libro de matemáticas.

\- ¿Capaz de qué? - inquirió Perrie acercándose a ellos de un salto, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Harry y otro en los labios de su novio.

\- De pedirle a Horan que vaya conmigo al baile - explicó Zayn, a quien Harry seguía mirando mal.

\- No puede - habló el moreno seguro - Porque te tiene que llevar a ti, y nadie va a creerse que va en serio así que...

\- Así que... - continuó Perrie sin dejar que siguiese hablando - Voy a tener que ir a hablar con mi compañera de laboratorio, decirle que creo que es buena idea que se lo pida ella, y tendrás que correr para que no se te adelante, ¿qué te parece?

Harry no contestó, abrió la boca de par en par, paseando los ojos entre la pareja, que se había cogido de la mano y lo miraba sonriente, y siguió boqueando indignado y cuestionándose sus amistades.

\- A mí muy buena idea - respondió Zayn, dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, ahora mismo con el pelo lila - Amy lleva siglos detrás de él, si le dices que crees que tiene una posibilidad lo va a hacer, y será como los Juegos del Hambre, solo va a poder quedar uno.

\- La Katniss Everdeen de este instituto soy yo - le dijo Harry, soltando las palabras entre dientes, hundiendo el dedo índice en su pecho para darle énfasis a su afirmación.

\- Eres más Peeta Mellark, - opinó Perrie - pero sin el pan.

\- Compartía las galletas con él en parvulitos - señaló Zayn - Eso cuenta.

\- Sabéis que estáis juntos porque es imposible que nadie más os aguante, ¿verdad? - preguntó el moreno, interrumpiendo la charla.

\- Solo tú, además de nosotros, nos quieres - concedió la chica - Y nos conoces; así que sabes que como no cruces el pasillo yo voy a hablar con Amy.

\- Mañana - rogó Harry extendiendo la palabra todo lo posible mientras hacía pucheros y juntaba las manos en señal de plegaria - Mañana lo hago. Lo prometo. Lo juro. Déjame coger valor. Mañana.

\- Ahora - ordenó ella tajante señalando el fondo del pasillo.

\- Por favooooor - insistió el moreno, tirándole de la manga del vestido como un niño.

\- Harry - habló Zayn en el mismo tono que su novia - Llevamos así tres semanas, es viernes, el baile el miércoles. Vete. YA - finalizó girándolo y dándole un empujón.

\- Estamos aquí Haz, tranquilo - añadió Perrie, dedicándole una sonrisa y levantando los pulgares cuando giró la cabeza para bufarles por encima de su hombro.

Odiaba a sus amigos. Con todo su ser. Con todas sus ganas. Bueno, realmente no, pero en aquel momento sí. Se mudaría al pueblo de los Alpes del que era Heidi y no volvería a dar señales de vida. Aparecería solo cuando tuviesen a su primer hijo para conocerlo y llevárselo con él, y a los siguientes. Tío Harry, Zayn Junior, y Perrie Dos, comprarían un perro, lo llamarían Niebla, y pondrían casitas para los pájaros. Si había funcionado para Heidi y su abuelo, les funcionaría a ellos.

¡Copito de Nieve! ¡No podía olvidar a Copito de Nieve! A los niños le gustaban las ovejas, ¿o eran cabras? ¿Habría un cabrero guapo como Pedro? Le vendría bien ayuda para criar a los niños, un cabrero rubio y guapo, y que tocase la guitarra... Podría sugerirle a Niall que se fuese con ellos, seguro que...

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Y mierda!

¿Cómo iba a pedirle a Niall que se mudase con él a los Alpes a criar dos niños y unos cuantos bichos? ¡Si no podía pedirle que fuese con él al baile!

Giró para mirar de nuevo a sus amigos, y tras un último asentimiento y sonrisas de ánimo cogió aire y echó a andar decidido.

Llevaba dos semanas queriendo hacer aquello, ¡dos semanas! Ya era hora de hacerlo.

Realmente llevaba más de dos semanas queriendo hacerlo; desde que tenía tres años, nadie le había dejado la cera verde y Niall se había acercado a darle la suya diciendo que era del color de sus ojos, y que el color de la cera era su favorito en todo el mundo, había querido hacerlo.

Bueno, no invitarlo al baile obviamente, pero queriendo acercarse.

De los tres a los cinco había pretendido invitarlo a merendar en su casa y jugar con él. No había tenido valor.

De los seis a los nueve el plan básicamente había sido el mismo, pretendiendo sugerir jugar al fútbol en su jardín. Tampoco había pasado.

De los nueve a los doce su estrategia había sido hacer los deberes juntos, él era buenísimo en matemáticas, Niall las llevaba a duras penas. Eso tampoco había pasado.

A los doce, tras el primer examen de matemáticas del curso había girado - porque Niall se sentaba detrás de él, Harry no sabía si le caía muy bien o muy mal a quien regía el mundo - para sugerirlo, y Niall le había anunciado feliz que tenía un sobresaliente.

Odiaba a quien hubiese sido su profesor particular aquel verano. Con saña.

Y de los doce a los diecisiete, momento en el que estaban, había pensado de todo. Absolutamente de todo. Desde invitarlo a tomar algo a sugerir hacer los trabajos de física juntos, - eran compañeros de laboratorio desde principio de curso, oficialmente el mejor y peor día de la vida de Harry. Se había abalanzado sobre Zayn y Perrie dando saltos, y había vomitado por los nervios al llegar a casa - tampoco había tenido valor.

Llevaba meses diciendo que aquella vez era la definitiva, que iba a hacerlo, que no tenía nada que perder, y ahora mismo estaba dispuesto a echar a correr en dirección contraria y olvidar todos esos discursos que se había dado a si mismo, a Zayn y Perrie, a su hermana, a su madre, a su padrastro... ¿Por qué ninguno le había dicho la mala idea que era aquello?

Harry era un don nadie en el instituto, un empollón rarito que tenía dos amigos y pasaba demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca como para solo sacar notables. Eso era porque en la biblioteca había más libros que los que tenían que estudiarse, pero era demasiado para que lo comprendiesen sus compañeros. Niall Horan era la estrella del equipo de fútbol, le caía bien a todo el mundo, le gustaba a todo el mundo, y se reía tan alto que todo el mundo sabía distinguirlo al oírlo, y todos se reían con él.

Pedirle que fuese con él al baile iba a ser una catástrofe.

Pero era el mismo Niall que compartía el almuerzo con él cuando eran pequeños. Que le guardaba los cromos que sabía que quería para su álbum de la liga. Que se paraba a recogerle los libros cuando se le caían en el pasillo, no porque lo empujasen apropósito, sino porque nadie reparaba en él y se lo llevaban por delante. El mismo que había dicho que se alegraba de que fuesen compañeros de laboratorio con una sonrisa el primer día de clase; y el mismo que desde entonces amenizaba las horas de física con anécdotas, preguntas, gominolas bajo la mesa, y cascos del iphone compartidos de la misma forma ilegal.

De pronto, pensando en todo aquello, se encontró frente a Niall y sus amigos, y fue demasiado tarde para volver sobre si mismo.

\- Anda mira, ¡Styles! - saludó uno de compañeros de Niall en el equipo de fútbol, Louis, con sorna - ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí Ricitos de Oro?

Harry se quedó congelado, y tragó saliva mientras se ajustaba los tirantes de la mochila. Aquel era su problema; no es que nadie le hiciese la vida imposible, no lo empujaban por los pasillos - no apropósito - , no lo insultaban, no le robaban los deberes, pero Louis y Andy siempre tenían tiempo de recordarle que era peor que ellos si se lo cruzaban. Y él nunca decía nada, y no era por falta de ganas...

\- Ni siquiera es rubio, - habló Niall, cerrando su taquilla de un golpe y girándose para mirarlos - tienes la gracia en el culo Louis; y aunque lo fuese, seguiría sin tener gracia, así que cállate - acabó, lanzándole una mirada al chico que lo dejó clavado en el sitio, antes de volverse a Harry con una sonrisa - ¿Querías algo Harry?

\- La verdad es que llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntarte si querrías ir al baile conmigo.

 

* * *

 

¿¡Qué había sido eso!? ¡Tenía un discurso preparado! ¡Y no tenía nada que ver con llegar y soltárselo a bocajarro! Dios. Dios. Dios. Harry iba a morirse. Pero antes tenía que conseguir moverse e ir a morirse a otro sitio, porque él iba a empezar a hiperventilar, Louis se estaba riendo, el resto iba a seguirlo, y cuando Niall lo hiciese él no podía estar mirando.

\- Me encantaría - dijo de pronto Niall con una sonrisa, y las risas que había nacido se cortaron de golpe.

Ahora sí, ¿¡qué narices había sido eso!? Niall acababa de decirle que sí, bueno que le gustaría decir que sí, ¿aquello era un sí? Era un sí, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

Tenía que ser un sí, porque el rubio había contestado con una sonrisa que aún mantenía, mirándolo solo a él, cosa que también seguía haciendo, y acababa de clavarle el codo en las costillas a Louis para callarlo.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Harry antes de poder contenerse.

\- Claro que sí - insistió Niall, ¡sonrojándose!, ¡metiendo las manos en los bolsillos como si no supiese que hacer con ellas!

Harry asintió, no muy seguro de poder decir nada más, sin vomitar de nuevo, o al menos sin dar saltos mientras hablaba; así que se apresuró a despedirse:

\- Vale, genial, pues... ya hablamos en lunes, en el laboratorio. Y sí cambias de idea o lo que sea ya me lo dices, pero bueno, mejor si no cambias - ¡¿por qué era incapaz de callarse!? - Bueno me voy, mis amigos me están esperando para ir a tomar algo, que tampoco es que te importe pero... Pasa buen fin de semana, ¡adiós! - se despidió, girando y golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, intentando ignorar a Zayn y Perrie, que estaban estirando el cuello para intentar ver qué pasaba.

No había recorrido la mitad del pasillo cuando algo lo detuvo.

\- ¡Harry! - gritó Niall al fondo, y al escucharlo se detuvo por reflejo, y al momento el chico se paró delante de él - Eh... esto, no voy a cambiar de idea el lunes - le dijo con una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frotándose la nuca nervioso.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no dar un paso adelante y besarlo. Conmoción y todo, si Niall Horan te miraba así solo había una reacción posible: saltarle encima. Gracias al cielo el chico siguió hablando antes de darle tiempo.

\- Pero no era eso lo que te quería decir, aunque no está mal dejarlo claro - se excusó con una risa nerviosa - ¿Crees que podría sumarme a vuestros planes? - preguntó señalando con la cabeza el lugar en el que esperaban Zayn y Perrie, a quien Harry veía, y quienes estaban a punto de ponerse a saltar ellos, o al menos eso parecía por la sonrisa de Zayn, y las exclamaciones de Perrie mientras le estrujaba la mano.

\- ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros? - se sorprendió Harry.

\- Si no molesto... - aventuró Niall - Y después podemos ir a cenar nosotros. Los dos. Tú y yo me refiero. Dios, esto se me da fatal - rió avergonzado escondiendo la cara en las manos.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió Harry - No, espera, ¡no! - se corrigió, gesticulando mientras hablaba - No se te da fatal, para nada. Y sí, quiero cenar contigo. Los dos. Tú y yo. Eso, eso quería decir - finalizó, notando como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, y al escuchar a Niall romper a reír a carcajadas lo acompañó él.

\- Vamos - decidió Niall cogiéndolo de  la mano y tirando de él, y Harry lo siguió con una sonrisa - ¿Os importa si me sumo? - le preguntó a Zayn y Perrie.

\- En absoluto - respondió ella, al tiempo que empezaban a caminar hacia la salida - Cuantos más, mejor. Íbamos a ir a la heladería de la calle principal, ¿te parece?

\- Perfecto - asintió Niall, apretando más la mano del moreno en la suya, y giró a mirarlo a él - Así podemos compartir uno de esos batidos de chocolate que tanto echas de menos en física, o mejor, te invito a uno por tener valor para lo que yo llevo la tira de tiempo queriendo hacer - acabó, apretando más su mano, y Harry notó que le temblaba, así que no dudó en entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

\- Compartido, mejor compartido - le dijo con una sonrisa, y Niall devolvió el gesto y sus dedos dejaron de temblar entre los suyos.

Y mientras salían del instituto Harry fue incapaz de prestar atención a la conversación que Zayn estaba empezando, de darle importancia a que acababan de salir del armario en mitad del pasillo del instituto, de pensar cómo habría reaccionado el resto del equipo de fútbol... era incapaz de pensar en nada. Sólo era consciente de como se sentía la mano de Niall en la suya, y de cómo los ojos se le iluminaban al chico cuando sonreía, cuando le sonría, a él...

El primer pensamiento que fue capaz de tener fue uno que jamás diría en voz alta, pero que lo hizo estrechar más la mano del chico: si todo salía bien y acababan viviendo en los Alpes, no tendrían que secuestrar a los niños de Zayn y Perrie para llevárselos con ellos, eso sí, podrían ir de vacaciones a jugar con los suyos. Y las ovejas. O las cabras. Lo que prefiriese Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y fin!
> 
> Kudos, comentarios, lechugazos, lo que sea... dejadlo por aquí y será más que bienvenido :)
> 
> Si os queréis pasar por mi tumblr, es este de aquí - http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/ -
> 
> Un beso,  
> Deb.
> 
> P.D: El título hace referencia a los catorce años que han pasado desde que este par compartía galletas, hasta que por fin van a compartir un batido.


End file.
